The Grand Illusion
by BloodCharm
Summary: The final story in the Grand Illusion series! Title is a song by Stxy. Finally all the questions are answered. Albus and Severus have a talk. You find out how Severus returned. Please read the others first. R&R


"Severus? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Headmaster." the man known as Severus replied. Albus walked over to Severus and placed a hand on his chest. Other than feeling the younger wizard tense up, he felt the steady beat of his heart.

"Oh, Severus! I thought we lost you!" Poppy yelled as she hugged him. Severus' eyes grew wide and he was even more uncomfortable then when Albus touched him.

"Umm...yes...well..." Minerva could tell Severus was uncomfortable, but didnt know how to tell Poppy.

"Poppy, I think Severus would appercate it if you would let go of him." Poppy looked up at Severus and saw the look on his face and saw he was no longer looking at her.

"Im sorry, but Im so glad your alive."

"How are you alive, Severus?" asked Remus.

"Yes, Severus, we thought Voldemort-"

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME!" Severus yelled interupting Albus.

"Im sorry, my boy." Everyone was confused. Why would he not thm to say his name? Surely he is not afarid of him.

"We thought You-Know-Who figured out you where a spy." Albus finished.

"The Dark Lord did find out I was a spy."

"Then how did you get away? And what is with the rings?" asked Filius.

"Well, before he had the werewolf kill "me" he wanted to have a little fun." Severus watched as a shudder passed through everyone in the room.

"He tourtered you." Minerva said.

"Yes and he told Lucius to heal me. Luckly he took me into another room so his plan could work. He knew I was a spy; long before the Dark Lord would have ever thought about me being a traitor. Anyway he said he didnt believe in what the Dark Lord said and wanted to help stop him. I told him there was no way the Headmaster or the Order would believe any of his warnings. And I would be dead in a few hours. But he remembered the rings that I was working on. They contain some Polyjuice potion in them and some of our DNA and when you put them you would become that person. As long as you kept the ring on. The only way you can change back is if you take the ring off or death."

"So he took your place and was killed so you could continue spying." Said Sybill. Severus nodded; Albus could tell he was hiding something, but he would not push the younger wizard now.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I think I will retier." Severus said walking out of the hospital wing. Albus went after him.

"Severus! Wait!" Severus stopped, but did not turn around.

"Severus, my boy, are you okay."

"Yes, Headmaster. Im just tired is all."

"You know you can tell me anything." Severus nodded. "Then why are you hiding something from me?"

"I am not hiding anything, now if you excuse me." Severus turned to go down the stairs to his dungeon when Albus grabbed hi arm. Severus turned around and Albus could see the fear in his black eyes.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" yelled Severus. Albus drew back as if burnt. In that sudden movment Severus lost his footing and fell down on the stoney floor.

"Im sorry Severus! Please forgive me!" Albus moved to help Severus up, but Severus flinched away.

"I said dont touch me!" Albus could see the fear intenisfy in Severus' eyes. Minerva and Remus walked out of the hospital wing and saw what was happening a few inches away.

"Severu! Albus!" Minerva yelled as she and Remus ran over to them. Remus went to help Severus, but he reacted the same way he did with Albus.

"Dont not touch me werewolf!" Remus backed off ad went to stand next to Albus. Minerva knelt down in fornt of Severus and him in the eyes.

"Severus, dear, whats wrong?" Minerva asked.

"I dont wanna be touched, you should know this." Severus said.

"I know, dear. All Remus wanted to do was help you up. Will you let me help you up?" Severus looked at Minerva and then finally nodded. Minerv extented her hand and Severus cautiously took it.

"Thank you, Minerva." Severus said shyly.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Remus.

"Um...I'd like to talk to Albus alone...please." Severus begged. Albus was shocked. Not only had Severus called him by his first name, but he was also begging to talk to him. Severus always demanded to talk to him; he never begged.

"Of course, Severus. Come along Remus." Minerva said senseing something was wrong as well. As they walked away Albus was staring t his Potions Master.

"My boy, whats wrong?"

"Uh...could we o to my rooms and talk about this. I dont want anyone to hear." Severus said looking at the floor.

"You can not go to your rooms. One of your Slytherins may tell Vold-" Albus stopped when he saw Severus flinch. "They may tell He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And then I would actually lose you. Severus, you will stay in my rooms with me."

"What? You would let me...stay with you." Severus said surpised.

"Yes, child, you know I love you."

"DONT SAY THAT!" Severus yelled.

"Okay, okay. Lets go up to my office and talk." Severus nodded and they headed up to Albus' office. Albus was very worried about Severus. Not only because he refused to be touched or hear the words "I love you," but now that the shock of seeing Severus alive had worn off, he noticed the younger wizard was limping and his right wrist was sowllen.

'Poor boy. Has he not been through enough already.' Albus thought and smiled sadly.

They arrived at his door a few minutes later. Albus walked in and sat behind his desk; when he looked up, Severus was still standing in the doorway. "Severus?" Albus asked.

"Master hasnt invited me in yet." Severus said with a far away look in his eyes. Alarmed, Albus got up and walked over to the doorway.

"Severus, child, whenever you need to talk you do not have to wait for me to let you in." Albus tried to lead Severus in by grabbing his elbow, but he had a more voilent reaction. Severus swated his hand away, fell backwards, and backed himself into a corner.

"Im sorry, Master! I didnt mean to! Please have mercy!" Severus yelled as he started to tremble. Albus was shocked, once again. What could have possibly happened to Severus to make him act this way. Hearing Severus cry out for mercy was to much; he began to cry himself. He knelt down and figured he would try the same thing Minerva did in the hall.

"Severus, child, whats the matter?" The only reply he got was a very short series of whimpers. "Severus, my dear boy, please tell me whats wrong. It hurts me to see you in pain. I just want to help you." Albus said wipeing his tears. Severus blinked and took a few deep breaths.

"Albus, why are you crying? Hve I done something wrong?" Albus shook his head and stood up. He extened his hand to Severus, to see if he would take it. Sadly Severus refused and stood up on his own.

"Come, Severus, lets go sit down." Albus said hoping the younger wizard would not act the same as before and took a seat in front of Albus' desk. Albus followed and sat behind it.

"Now, my boy, what is wrong?" asked Albus. Severus stared down at the carpet and started to play with his fingers. "Please, my boy, whats happened to make you act this way? Please tell me." Albus pleaded.

"I...I..."

"Please, child, let me help you!"

"T-The Dark Lord umm...well, he uhh...I cant!" Severus yelled. 'He cant find out! He will reject me! He'll cast me away!' Severus' mind yelled.

"No! Severus you can tell me! I want to help you! I will not harm you remember." Albus said.

"Y-You wont like i-it. I ca-cant tell you!" Severus cried.

"Yes, you can. You are very brave."

"You'll reject me." Severu whispared.

"No, never. My boy, listen to me. I will never cast you aside, I will never leave you, I will never turn my back on you. I love you, Severus." Albus said.

"T-That's what the D-Dark Lord told me!" Severus said lifting his head and meeting the older wizard's eyes. Albus was met with a memory, he could not tell when it was exactly, but he knew it was recent. It showed Voldemort pushing Severus against the wall, putting his hand on Severus' cheek and kissing him. He could see Severus was slightly injuried. He withdrew from the memory; knowing what was going to happen next.

"See! Are you happy now!" Severus yelled.

"No, Severus, I am not happy. My boy, did he rape you?" asked Dumbledore. Severus nodded. "Oh, Severus, I am so sorry!" Albus yelled and hugged Severus.

"Why are you sorry Headmaster?" asked Severus starting to feel uncomfortable again.

"This never should have happened to you. I should have never asked you to spy." the Headmaster said.

"If you didnt ask me to spy I would be in Azkaban. I wouldnt be able to have friends. Now, could you please let me go, I already told you I do not like being touched." Severus said. Albus let go quickly, remembering what happened in the hallway a couple of minutes ago. "Thank you."

"Severus, when did this happen?"

"Your going to make me relive it." Severus said trembling.

"No, I would never want you to relive that, Severus. I just want to know if it happened before or after you where discovered."

"It was after. Thats what I meant when I said he wanted to have some fun. I just didnt want to tell the staff."

"Why not?"

"They would make fun of me for being weak." Severus said to himself, but Albus heard him.

"My boy, they would never laugh at you over this. What happened to you is no laughing matter. They will help you through this. Let me tell them." Severus shook his head no. "At least let Minerva and Poppy know. I want Poppy to look you over. So only they would know, okay?" Again Severus nodded.

Albus was happy Severus was going to willingly listen to him. He flooed Poppy and Minerva and told them to come to his office. Poppy looked over Severus and came to the conclusion he was exshusted, under fed, had a sprianed left ankle and right wrist. Soon Severus was fast asleep and Albus was in the sitting room with his two guests.

"He seems fine, Albus. Just a little quite. Which is unlike him." Poppy said.

"Albus, is there anyway we could help him? He seems like hes afriad." Minerva pointed out.

"He has gone through something I never thought he would have to. I swear I will kill Voldemort myself for what he did to Severus." Albus said angrily.

"What did Voldemort do to him?" asked McGonagall.

"What I tell you, the two of you must never tell anyone. Severu only wanted the two of you to know."

"Okay. We swear we will not tell anyone."

"Alright. Now Severus told me this happened after he was discovered. When Voldemort said he wanted to have some fun; he didnt just tourter Severus, he raped him." Albus said pushing the memory away. Minerva led a shakey hand to her mouth to hold in her sobs. Poppy just looked at him with a shocked expression.

"No! Albus are you sure? How do you know? Did he tell you?" asked Poppy.

"He did not tell me, but he showed me."

"What can we do to help him? He must be teriffied." Minerva said.

"Yes, he is, but the only thing I can think of is to talk to him. I just dont think Severus will say anything, he is such a praviet person.' Albus said.

"I know it will be hard for him, but we will help him. He needs to learn to open up and accpet help from other people." Minerva said slipping into her protective mother mode.

"Minerva, it is hard for Severus to open up. He was abused when he was little, he was bullied unmercyfully here at school The he was tossed aside and betrayed by me. The boy has been abused by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Im surpised he has not been killed or has taken his own life. Merlin knows why he trustes me!" Albus said.

"He obviously trustes you now and if it was not for him we would not know as much as we do about Death Eaters; hes a brave man and he knows you care deeply about him. So he obviously does trust you if he aloud you to do everything you have for him." Minerva comforted him.

Before Albus could respond he heard a whimper coming from his room. Albus rushed into his room and sat next to Severus. "No! Please!" Severus pleaded.

"Severus. Its okay, your safe. Your here at Hogwarts with Minerva, Poppy, and Albus." he said.

"No...no, Im sorry, My Lord, I didnt mean to! Please have mercy!" Severus cried.

"Shhh, its okay, Severus, its okay, its just a nightmare." Albus started to stroke the distressed wizards hair. Poppy and Minerv were standing in the doorway. They were both shocked to hear Severus plead for mercy. The boy was normlly so strong, but something must have happened to break him.

"Albus, Minerva and I are going to leave; if you have any problems, please let me know." Poppy said. Albus never looked up, but nodded.

"Severus, Im sorry you had to go through all of this. I wish you didnt have to continue, but you will refuse when I offer you protection. I love you and I know you get tired of hearing it, but it is true. You are like a son to me, I know so much about you and you know so much about me. I do not want to lose you." Albus wishpared.

Severus shifted position; Albus thought he was waking up, but he was just trying to get more comfortable. Albus touched Severus' forehead and felt the heat coming off of the man. 'Poppy didnt say he had a fever.' Albus thought. "I'll be right back." Albus said and went to his bathroom to get a fever reducing potion. He always kept his own potions in case Severus could not make it down to see Madame Pomfery or he just didnt want to.

He grabbed the potion and went back to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, took his wand out, and pointed it at Severus' forehead. "Ennvate." he said and Severus' eyes opened a little.

"Severus, child, I need you to drink this for me. You hae a fever and this will help bring it down." Albus held the bottle to Severus' lips. He wouldnt drink it.

"Severus, please. Your sick and this will help you. I hate to see you suffer. So please drink it." Still Severus would not drink the potion. "Severus, if you do not drink the potion I will call Poppy and you think she will let you get away with negelcting yourself." Still nothing; Albus was starting to get worried. Anytime you threated to get Poppy he would do whatever he wasnt.

"Severus? Child, are you okay?" Severus looked at Albus; his eyes were glazed and unfoucsed. It was time to get Poppy. Albus ran over to the floo and shouted, "Poppy Pomfery!" He only waited a few seconds for her to appear. She knew there was only one reason why Albus would be calling. Something was wrong with Severus.

Albus rushed back to his room as Poppy was stepping through. Albus noticed Severus fell asleep again; he rushed over to the bed and touched Severus' hand. Albus quickly let go of Severus' hand as soon as he got ahold of it. His skin was on fire.

"Albus, what is wrong with Severus?" Pomfery asked out of breath.

"I came back in here and noticed he had a fever. So I went to get a fever reducer and when I tried to give it to him, he wouldnt take it. I threated to get you, you know how Severus takes care of himself when we do that. But he still wouldnt take it. He looked at me and his eyes were glazed over and were unfousced. Now his skin is very hot." Albus' voice was growing louder.

"Okay. Albus, he probably just has a fever. Let me check." Poppy said. She waved her wand and read the results. "Oh my, we must cool him down."

"Whats wrong? How high is the fever?" asked Albus.

"It's fairly high. Its 104." Poppy said.

Albus got up and went into the bathroom. He filled a bowl up with cool water and brought out some small towels; he went back to Snape's bedside. Albus dipped the towel in the water and started to bath Severus' face. "Ive given him the strongest fever reducer I have. He should be okay in a couple days." Poppy said.

The Headmaster thank'd Poppy for her help and bid her goodnight. He spent most of the night helping Severus fight his fever. "Headmaster?" Severus croaked.

"Yes, Severus, its okay; your going to be alright." Albus soothed.

"What...? Where...?"

"Your in my rooms. You came back a couple days ago, but you came down with a high fever. Ive been taking care of you. The other staff memebers have come to help; Minerva has come to see you a lot." Albus said.

"Why?" Severus licked his dry lips. Albus conjured a glass of water and held it to Severus' lips; Severus nodded his thanks.

"Now, Severus, the staff was devisated to hear you had been killed. It was the most horrible feeling I felt; Minerva and Remus where almost as broken up as I was. Even Harry was upset over your 'passing'." Albus explained.

"They where that upset about my death. I thought they all hated me." Severus said.

"Child, they may disagree with you on some of the things you do, but they all care about you. Even Remus."

"Lupin? Are you sure he wasnt just upset that I wouldnt e able to make his potion anymore?"

"No, Severus. He came in with Harry when you, or should I say Luicus, was dying. When we all saw you again we were overjoyed. Remus is trying to find a way to help you."

"Well, I never thought Lupin would try to help me. I thought he hated me as much as I hate him. Well, I do not hate Remus, I dislike him." Severus rambled.

"He my not like you, but he does respect you. You hve helped him in a way he could never repay you for. So anyway he sees a chance to help you, he will take it. Even if it kills him."

"How do you know that is what he meant?"

"He told me he wanted to help you. Trust him, like you trust me." Albus said.

"Why? The do not trust me. They all think I am going to go back to the Dark Lord. They all think I am a traitor, I am alone!" Severus yelled.

"No! Do not say that! You are not alone. I am here for you; Minerva cares about you. The Order cares about you! I told them about your passing and they were all upset."

"Even Black? Im sure he was faking. Black would love to see me dead! For Merlin's sake, he tried to kill me back when we were in school! But you prtected them for it! My life means nothing to you!" Severus yelled. He sat up and quickly regreted it when he became dizzy. The Headmaster gently pushed Severus back down.

"I care about you. You are like the son I never had. I love you like a son. You are my child, that is how I see our relationship." Albus said.

"I-I never thought of it like that. Im so sorry Albus! Please, dont be mad at me!" Severus yelled drawing his arms around himself.

"I could never be mad at you, Severus. My dear boy, I care about you very much. It hurts me to see you in pain. Even knowing I caused most of your pain fills me with guilt. I can never forgive myself for what I did to you." Albus said with tearsin his eyes.

"Albus we all creat our own Hell. I made mine when I was born. You know my parents hated me. Then being bullied, but most of that was my fault because I thought it would be smart to fight back. Then when I said yes to being a Death Eater. I brought this on myself. Please do not blam yourself. It was all my doing." Severus said. "I am thrity five years old! I make my own mistakes and I have to accpet what happens afterwards. There is no changing what I did. I have to accpet that as well. There will always be people out there that want to hurt me or want me dead. Im okay with that, trust me."

Albus was proud of Severus. The boy may be only thrity five years old, but he was so mature and Albus could see he still hated himself, but accpeted what was happening to him. "Severus, that makes me so proud." Albus was now crying.

Severus blushed; no one had ever said they where proud of him. He was always called disgrace, useless, worthless, stupid, a disappointment. The list goes on and on, but not one of them said they where proud of him. "Why are you proud of me?" asked Snape.

"I am proud of you because you have accpeted what has happened to you. And for everything you have done for the first war and this one." Albus said wiping his tears.

"Thank you, Albus." Severus said as his eyes started to close.

"Rest now, Severus. I will be ehere for you when you wake up." Albus bent down and kissed his forehead as the other drifted off to sleep. Dumbledore sat next to Severus for hours when he heard someone calling his name.

"Albus? Where are you?" He recongized the voice of Professor Sprout.

"In here, Pomona, dear." Pomona walked into the Headmaster's room and saw Severus lying in Albus' bed while Albus was wipeing his face.

"Is Severus okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. He will be fine; he just has a slight fever." He looked up at her and saw her concered experssion. "He'll be fine. Now what can I do for you?"

"Sorry, but I know how he is when he is sick. Anyway Narcissa Malfoy is here looking for Luicus or Severus for that matter."

"Does she know about Luicus' death?"

"No, she believes Severus is dead. She brought it up while she was asking me about Draco. She said we should be happy we got rid of a weakling like him! I wanted to hex her and tell her Severus is still alive and well! Okay, maybe not well, but he is alive."

Albus looked at her in shock. Narcissa cared about Severus; she would never call him weak! 'How dare she call him weak! The boy is the strongest and bravest person I have met!' Albus thought angrily.

"Albus, are you okay?"

"Yes, how dare she call Severus weak! He is stronger then anyone I know. He is braver then Luicus and myself!"

"I know that Albus. That is why I told her if she ever disrespects Severus' memory again I will hex her into next week." Professor Sprout said.

"I am sure the rest of the staff would be glad to help you. I dont think I would have used an Unforgiveable on her." Albus admitted.

"You have more self control then you let on." Pomona said. "What are we going to do?"

"Why does she think he is here?" asked Albus looking at Severus.

"He told her he ws going to see Severus about something they could use to help the Dark Lord get ahead in the war." Sprout said.

"Tell her I have not seen-"

"S-Stop." Severus croaked.

"Severus, how are you feeling?" Sprout asked.

"Sick, now where is Narcissa?"

"She is waiting in the hall. Would you like me to send her away?"

Severus shook his head. "Bring her in. She needs to know what h-h-happened." Albus moved some black hair off of Severus' sweat soked forehead.

"Are you sure you are up to it, my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Y-Yes. I want to know w-why s-she think Luicus i-is here."

"Severus, calm down." Albus said. "Pomona, please show Narcissa in." Sprout nodded and headed out of the room. A few minutes passed before Narcissa walked into the room.

"S-Severus! H-How are you a-alive?" Narcissa asked.

"Luicus took my place. He did not believe in what the Dark Lord was saying." Severus went on to explain everything that happened.

"No! You must have impero'd him! He would never do that!" Narcissa yelled.

"N-No! I a-am not l-lying! He di-did not be-believe V-Vold-" Severus started to cough. Albus watched as he almost doubled over in pain. "Severus, child please calm down!" Albus comforted Severus and glared at Narcissa.

"I think you should leave." She stared at Severus and nodded. "W-wait! Y-you n-need to tak Dr-Draco and hide." Severus said collasping back into Albus' bed. "He will k-kill you and Draco."

"I-I will take Draco and run. Thank you, Severus." Narcissa said and left.

"Why did you warn her? She could turn you into Voldemort." Severus did not answer; he was already asleep. "My poor boy. You have been let down so much in life. By your parents, by me, by your friends, by Voldemort. No more; I will protect you." Severus sighed and curled into the warmth more. Albus kissed Severus' forehead and transfigured the chair into a bed and fell asleep. The next morning Albus awoke and found his bed empty.

"Severus?"

"In here, Albus." called a female voice. Albus knew Severus was safe because he was with Minerva. Albus got changed and walked out of his room to see Minerva and Severus talking about something, but neither of them had noticed he had entered the room.

"Severus, we are only here to help you. Tom, had no right to do that to you." Minerva said.

"It just feels like I deserve it. I feel dirty; I dont know how Albus can stand to be around me." Severus admitted.

"Severus, you did not deserve any of that or what has happened to you. You are so brave and strong. I am so proud of you. You are like a son to me." Minerva said and Severus laughed. "Albus says that."

"Sayas what?"

"He loves me like a son. You two are like my parent subsatutes." Minerva and Severus started to laugh. Albus felt something in his chest; he wasnt sure how to describe it, but he was happy Severus was getting along with Minerva and was happy.

"Well, child, Im glad to see you are finally opening up to someone else." Severus and Minerva jumped and turned around to see Albus standing behind them.

"H-How long have you been standing there, A-Albus?" Severus asked.

"Long enough to her you say you consider myself and Minerva your parents substatues." he answered.

"Well, I think it is time to head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast." Snape tensed at this statement.

'He is going to leave me alone. I knew he was going to reject me! Minerva doesnt even want to be around me! Why am I such a disappointment!' Snape thought.

"Severus, dear boy, are you okay?"

"W-What a-am I suppose t-to do while y-you are a-at breakfast?"

"You are coming along. I feel the students should know you are still alive."

"R-Really? I-I thought I would have to stay here. The Slytherins will not be happy to see me."

"You will not be hidden away. You deserve to have a life; not to be kept in the dark. You are coming with us." Albus said.

"O-Okay."

"There is no need to be scared Severus. No one knows what happened. Only the staff knows about Luicus' death." Severus nodded and they started off to the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine where all sitting at Gryiffindor table. "Who do you think will be teaching Potions now that Professor Snape is dead?" asked Ron.

"I do not think he is dead. You saw the Headmaster acted all those weeks ago. I am sticking to the fact Professor Snape is still alive." Harry said.

"We saw what happened to-" Hermoine cut off when she saw three people enter the Great Hall.

"Whats wrong?" asked Ron.

"L-Look! I-Is that whi I think it is?" she asked.

"Its just Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape." Ron said.

"Professor Snape!" Harry yelled. Before Harry could react a curse flew straight for Snape's back. Severus turned around and blocked the curse.

"How are you still alive!" yelled Goyle.

"What are you talking about?" asked Severus.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Albus heard all the students gasp. "We saw the werewolf kill you!" a Slytherin yell.

"That was not me. That was Luicus Malfoy." Snape said with an evil grin.

"Y-You killed my dad!" Draco yelled.

"Your father did not believe in what the Dark Lord was saying; so he took my place and was killed by the werewolf!" Snape yelled.

"N-No! Y-Your lying! My father would never say that!"

"Believe what you will. But know this the Dark Lord will want you to make a choice soon and if you chose his side, do not come back. I will not have Death Eater scum in my house. Do you understand me?" Severus said.

"Yes, sir!" All the Slytherins yelled.

"Also be rest assured if you attack me, you will not like the consicues." They all nodded and ran out of the Great Hall.

"You handled that very well, my boy." the Headmaster said.

"Yes, but I fear very few or none of them will return next year." Severus said disappointed.

"Child, there is nothing you can do about it. You made it perfectly clear if they take the Dark Mark they will not be welcome to return. They will lose your respect is they follow him." Albus said,

"They will not listen to an ex-Death Eater. Exuces me Headmaster, but I am no longer hungry." Severus said turning around and walking out of the Great Hall. Albus watched him go with sad eyes and sighed.

"Oh, Severus...I wish I could help you." Albus whispared.

"Oh, Albus, what cane we do for him?" Minerv asked.

"I m not sure. I hope most of them return. It will devistate him. I do not want to see him hurt again." Albus said.

"Let me go and talk to him. You should stay here, I think the students will need you to explain what is going on." Minerva said and started to head for the dungeons. She reached Severus' door and was surpised to see it was open.

"Severus? Dear, are you okay?" she asked. She recieved no answer and she was even more worried. She cautiosly stepped into the room and quickly ducked when something flew towards her.

"What do you want!" yelled Severus.

"Severus, I just want to make sure you are okay."

"Im fine! Now leave!" Severus yelled. Minerva took a step closer and noticed Severus' hand was bleeding and he was shaking.

"Dear, I know you are not fine. Please tell me what is wrong!" Minerva cried.

"T-They...I-I a-am...I-I..Im so useless!" Snape yelled.

"NO! No you are not! Do not ever say that again!"

"B-But..."

"No, you are not. You are the smartest, bravest, and strongest person I have ever met. I love you, you know you are not useless!"

"T-They a-are g-gone!" Minerva looked at him with a shocked experssion.

"Who? Who is gone?"

"T-The childern! They have gone to HIM! I couldnt even save one of them! None of them took my advice!" Severus collapsed to the floor and Minerva was shocked to see he was crying. She rushed forward and envopled him into a hug.

"Shh..Severus, it will be okay. They will come back."

"Um...Professor Snape?" someone asked. Minerva and Severus turned to see who was talking. Severus was shocked to see most of his Slytherins standing in his doorway. "We-we all thought about what you said. We...well most of us decided not to take the Mark. Are we still welcome here?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, you are still welcome here." Snape said standing up. "Who did not return with you?" he asked helping McGonagall up.

"Crabb, Goyle, Draco, and a few others." Snape was upset that he couldnt save Draco, but he managed to save almost all of his students.

"Well, I will do my best to protect you. Sadly we do not have a spy in Voldemorts ranks anymore."

"Not true, my boy." Albus said.

"How do you mean? I was discovered." Snape said.

"I think someone wants to take your place. Draco wants to be our spy."

"I want to fofill what my father said he would help you with. I know the Dark Lord knows you are still alive. So I will help protect the other students...and you Professor." Draco said. Severus was shocked. 'Draco wants to help me?' Severus thought.

"Thank you, Draco. I will train you."

"Of course, Severus. I do not need to remind you to be careful, do I, Severus?" Albus asked. Severus smiled and said, "No, Albus, you do not."  
> <p>


End file.
